


Kind Of A Little Bit Of A Mess

by dukeordare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Banter, Confessions, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, hey i love these gals a lot i want them to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukeordare/pseuds/dukeordare
Summary: "Stop. You'll make me blush." Angela tucked a stray bit of hair back into her ponytail, painfully aware of the continued hand-holding."Yeah." Mei's eyes gained a mischievous glint to them. "I think you're pretty a-mei-zing."Angela stared at her for a few moments in utter silence, then groaned and pulled her hand away from Mei's, standing up and turning towards the door. "And there we go. Moment ruined. I'm leaving this damn organization."





	Kind Of A Little Bit Of A Mess

Angela sighed and stifled a yawn as she turned the page of her work. She would likely still be sitting at this desk at 3 am, which wasn't that unusual, but it wasn't enjoyable, either.  
She sighed again and rested her face on her arms. She'd just doze a bit; after all, she really did need to finish this. Her eyelids drooped and she exhaled slowly as she fell right to sleep.  
She awoke to a soft voice and a gentle hand shaking her shoulder.  
"Angela," Mei murmured, "Hey, you awake?"  
"I am now." Angela pressed her palms against her eyes, managing a sleepy smile. "Mm, what time is it?"  
Mei didn't answer for a few moments.  
"Mei?"  
"Um." She cleared her throat. "What time did you fall asleep?"  
Angela groaned. "It's morning, isn't it. Verdammt."  
Mei slid into the chair across from her, a sheepish smile lighting her eyes. "Well, at least you got sleep."  
"My goal was to finish my work. Then sleep. There's always time to sleep somewhere in there." Angela shook her head and stood, closing the folder and noting with a slight pang of embarrassment that she apparently had drooled on it a bit in her sleep.  
"Is there though?" Mei chided. "Work is important, yes, but there wasn't a deadline of any kind on this, right?"  
"No," Angela admitted.  
"So no rush, right? Get it done, of course, but don't deprive yourself of sleep or food or whatever." Mei started to move as if to stand, then settled back in her chair. "You know, I didn't think I'd ever be the one lecturing you about this."  
"You don't get a lot of sleep either," Angela protested, sitting back down. "Once I found you dozing off in the middle of an experiment. With chemicals. I had to save you from getting your glasses melted."  
"Touché." Mei hunched in on herself a bit. "Sorry."  
"For what?" Angela chuckled. "I thought we were exchanging friendly banter."  
"Yeah, well, I mean, you're a doctor, so you probably know what's best anyways, and I guess you have the nanobots, so I kind of just lectured you for nothing, so, sorry. For that. Sorry." The smile had almost faded from Mei's face now, and Angela drowned before reaching across the table and tugging gently at her hand. It was reluctantly given over and Angela gave it a little squeeze and smiled gently. "Lecture or not, Mei, thank you for the concern. It's... nice to be appreciated."  
Mei's cheeks went a fine rosy color. "Oh. Well, um, of course, Angela! It would be really awful if something happened to you." She smiled again, and if Angela hadn't been a doctor and known better she might have said that her heart gave a little screech at the sight. "Honestly, I think we'd be lost without you."  
"Stop. You'll make me blush." Angela tucked a stray bit of hair back into her ponytail, painfully aware of the continued hand-holding.  
"Yeah." Mei's eyes gained a mischievous glint to them. "I think you're pretty a-mei-zing."  
Angela stared at her for a few moments in utter silence, then groaned and pulled her hand away from Mei's, standing up and turning towards the door. "And there we go. Moment ruined. I'm leaving this damn organization."  
"Sorry!" Mei giggled. "It was all I could think of off the top of my head in English. If you stay a minute I can--"  
"No. No. Never. I get enough puns about having mercy and angels from everyone else." Angela turned back towards Mei and fixed her with a glare. "I'm done."  
Mei started giggling again. "What?" Angela snapped, even as her heart metaphorically melted.  
"I'm sorry, you just—you looked so upset, and your hair's kind of a little bit of a mess and it just looked funny!" Mei stood up and walked around the table, still giggling, and reached up to touch Angela's hair. "It's this part right here that looks silliest, I think."  
Angela inhaled sharply. Mei stepped back quickly. "Sorry, did I—?"  
"No, no, Mei, you didn't—you didn't do anything wrong. I suppose I'm just a bit—" Angela desperately searched her mind for an excuse and came up with nothing. "Just a bit weird today, is all."  
Mei nodded and said nothing.  
They both stood awkwardly in the workroom for a few moments, neither really wanting to talk. Finally Mei cleared her throat and mumbled, "Your hair smells nice."  
Angela took a moment to register that before bothering to go slightly pink in the face. "Oh. Thank you."  
Mei nodded again, inhaled and said firmly, "Also, you're always so patient and nice even when people take it for granted sometimes and when they do manage to get on your last nerve you approach it in a reasonable way and I really admire you for that." She paused, cleared her throat again, and squeaked out, "Romantically,' before turning on her heel and leaving the room.  
Angela stared after her, not entirely done processing what she had just been told, and decided to get herself some coffee and properly think about what Mei had said.  
Halfway through pouring the coffee she suddenly shut the stream of coffee off, set the mug down firmly on the counter, pressed one hand to her lips, and closed her eyes.  
"Mein gott," she muttered. "Angela, you idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> psst my tumblr is @topazdoodles if u wanna see more meicy send me some gucci prompts ill either draw or write em OH WAIT I DONT HAVE AN ASKBOX  
> well either way,,, please talk to me about my snow angels there's so little of them my crops are dying
> 
> ill probably come back and format this properly later it's,,, 330 am


End file.
